The Path of A Warrior
by Jitterbug15
Summary: How Vaas became the sick twisted warrior we know of, to his early teen life (15) leading up to his death. I know I suck at summaries but if you read I promise it'll be worthwhile. Rated T for Violence. accepting OC's
1. The New Arrivals

**Hello everyone of Fan fiction, this is my very first Far Cry fan fiction so please send in some reviews and tell me what you guys think of my story, if you guys are interested send in some OC characters and I will most likely add them into the story, just make sure you Review or PM the full description of you Character, and please be descriptive. Now onto the story, hope you enjoy^_^**

* * *

1. New Arrivals

I peeked out from the bush i had been hiding behind, doing so carefully, as to not alert the deer I had been stalking of my presence. The deer had no idea of my presence whatsoever as it continued to graze on the plants at it's feet, I smirked picking up my bow and stringing an arrow onto it, I closed my right eye thinking "easy game"

I picked up my bow and strung an arrow into it, Shutting my right eye, I carefully pulled the arrow back, took in a deep breath and without hesitation, released the arrow.

The deer fell to the ground without making a sound, I stood up from the bushes a grin on my face. I walked over to the corpse and pulled my arrow out of the deer's eyes. I pulled out my machete and began to skin the deer.

I placed the fur to one side, which would be sold for Money later on, and the meat to another, which would be cooked for a nice dinner for two later tonight.

"Wow Vass that was intense." I turned at the sound of my name, and faced my sister Citra who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh shut up, your just happy you've got food hermana" I playfully shouted over to her. Citra placed her hand on her hips looking at the deer meat, with a sly grin."Yeah that too." She crouched down beside me, and watched as I finished skinning the deer, "How much do you think this'll get us?" I could hear the concern in her voice, I didn't look up at her, only replied simply,

"Not much."

It had been two years since our parents had been killed, but the pain could still be felt, ever since their deaths Citra and I were forced to live off on the jungle, and the resources it provided for us.

I stood up to my feet, and pulled Citra along with me. I motioned my head to our left, "How bout we head into town and cash in our catch."

Citra grinned, "Don't you mean your catch Vaas"

I pushed her away lightly, "About that…I think we've saved up enough money to buy your own machete."

"I think I'm pretty crafty with the bow as it is, don't you think?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, but a bow won't protect you from ten foot tiger." Citra smirked and winked at her brother,

"You'd be surprised how useful that bow can be."

I took the lead, pulling out my machete, and began hacking away the vines that lay in front of our path. Without warning a caught a sparkle of medal out of the corner of my eyes, and the revving of an engine, I grabbed Citra and pulled her down to the ground. She cried out in alarm angrily asking,

"What the hell is wrong with you Vaas?"

I put my index finger to my lips, and she immediantly became silent, we both watched the car erupt from the bushes, and land directly where we had been, A couple men stepped out of the car, they were all armed, and wore black and yellow uniform.

"You sure you saw something?" One of the men shouted, the other one scanned the area, he stopped suddenly and stared at the bushes we were hiding in, I pulled Citra closer to me and we leaned down deeper into the bush. He began walking slowly toward us, I could almost feel his cold gaze resting on us,

The man was no farther than eight feet away from us, when a group of birds flew into the air, from the trees right behind us.

"You didn't see anything, now get back in the car."

The man looked as if he were going to protest, but he silently jumped back in the car and they drove away, We both jumped at the sound of their gunshots that followed there exit, we had never been near a gun, let alone hear one shot off so close to us before.

Citra sat back on her heels, staring at the spot the two men had drove off in, "Do you think there gone Vaas?"

I nodded slowly, "Yeah….I think so, Let's get to town fast."

We both sprinted off through the underbrush, keeping an eye out for any more of the weird men in black and yellow.

Through the darkness of the night, I could see the flickering lights of the city, I burst out of the underbrush, but stopped in my tracks, Citra ran into me, but once she saw it she gasped putting her hand to her mouth,

"Oh my god." She said softly.

In front of us, what I thought were the flicking lights from the town, had turned out to be the flickering lights of flame. It almost looked like a war zone, all that could be heard was the high pitched screaming of people, young and old. I looked around and saw men wearing black and yellow uniforms carrying guns, pointing them at the civilians.

"HEY YOU TWO! DON'T MOVE"

I turned to the left and faced an AK-47 pointed directly in my face, I put my hands up slowly, Citra stepped closely to me, pressing her body against mine, I could feel her shivering.

"Now don't make any sudden movements. Step over there and put your face into the ground." Ordered the uniformed man.

"HEY PAUL WHAT YOU GOT OVER THERE!" shouted someone off in the distance, the man pointing the gun at my face turned to face whoever had spoken, I wasted no time, in punching the guy in the face, he fell to the ground holding his face.

I grabbed Citra's arm and dragged her back into the jungle, I could hear loud shouts behind us, followed by a rain of gunshots, which came uncomfortably close to our feet. I heard Citra scream and shout my name, I only ran faster screaming,

"KEEP RUNNING!"

I was running faster than I ever thought I could, the branches scraped at my face, but I didn't lighten my pace.

"CITRA ARE YOU-"

All of a sudden the ground disappeared beneath me, and we both fell downward. I shut my eyes tightly, my stomach felt as if it were turning itself inside out, and then I felt pain erupt through my body, as we fell into the trees, hitting all the branches on the way down, it seemed.

After what felt like an eternity we hit the ground, I laid there barely able to lift my head up and look over at Citra who had lost consciousness from the fall.

"C…Citra"

And then I too passed out, letting the darkness, and pain overtake me.

* * *

**That's the end of Chapter 1, I hope that you've enjoyed, don't forget to send in some reviews and if you want some OC's of your own that I will add into the story. Also I will take any suggestions/ideas on what should happen so if you have any feel free to suggest. Until next chapter^_^**


	2. Infiltration

**I am glad to bring you guys the second chapter to The Path of A Warrior, thank you everyone for all the wonderful reviews so far, I really appreciate the support, don't forget I am accepting any OC's and suggestions for the story, and now onto the chapter.**

* * *

2. Infiltration

I opened my eyes groggily, I was still laying on the cold jungle floor, and all that could register through my mind was the excruciating pain that erupted through my body. Somewhere off in the bushes I heard footsteps, the footsteps approached where I lay, and I saw a pair of black rubber boots next to my head. Before I could look to see who it was I was roughly dragged to my feet, and was being pushed into the tree in front of me. I groaned as a new wave of pain overtook my body. I looked behind me at the black and yellow uniformed man tying my hands behind my back.

The events from last night suddenly flooded back into my memory, Citra and I, the uniformed men...gunshots! My eyes widened and I looked around, I noticed that Citra was nowhere to be seen. It was like a switch went off in me, turning me back on, because as soon as I realized Citra was gone, I shoved backward into the man behind me. He fell backward, startled from the sudden burst of energy from me, but shoved me off of him. I rolled onto my side, I tugged on the ropes that constricted my wrists, but it was useless.

The man looked angrily at me and began to stand up, I noticed him look at his gun, and he lunged for it. I quickly swept his legs out from under him with one fluent motion, I brought my legs around his neck and began to squeeze with all my strength. It seemed the man was not particularly strong, because he was not able to pry my legs off his neck, he scratched at my leg, but I did not loosen my tension until the man let out a final breath of air and went limp between my legs.

I kicked the man away from me, I noticed he was not breathing and the realization of what had done processed through my mind, I had just killed someone! The feeling was indescribable. Even though I have killed animal after animals the feeling of killing a man could not be comparable, even though I was still in shock, I couldn't help but think of how instinctive it was, I had acted without thought, as if I had done this before.I scolded myself pushing these thoughts out of my mind, I kept reminding myself that it had to be done, it was either him and me.

Then the thought of Citra came to my mind, captured by those cruel, and harsh men in black and yellow.

My eyes wondered over to the corpse of the dead man, I ran over to his body and began to remove his clothes, while I was putting the black and yellow uniform on, I noticed in small print on the jacket, sewn onto it was the word Privateers.

"So these men call themselves the Privateers?" I asked myself. This little bit of information did not help me with the location of my sister, but it did tell me that this wasn't just some gang of unintelligent villagers gone rebellious, these men were organized and meant business.

'_Okay, I've got the clothes, I've got the agenda, now it's time to find that camp.' _I grabbed the machete I had found on the man's body, I placed it on the holster of the uniform, which was firmly placed around my waist, I grabbed the gun the man had been carrying up off the ground, and I headed into the jungle.

10 Minutes Later

It wasn't too hard finding the camp, when I climbed the biggest, and safest tree I could find, it was not difficult spotting the smoke rising from the clearing no more than a mile away. From there all I had to do was walk toward the smoke, and ten minutes later, I stood at the edge of the trees, looking down at the camp.

I made a quick observation, the camp seemed to have been one of the smaller villages, to my disgust I could see the piles of dead bodies laying outside the camp. The camp was made up of small bungalows on the rim, and in the middle one huge bungalow that looked as if it were some sort of gathering place, I decided I would look in there first and see if they were holding any prisoners inside.

The "Privateers" littered the camp, covering posts for every inch of the camp. Although I wore their uniform I was still nervous as hell that they would discover my true intentions, I kept reminding myself to stay low, act natural, and do not get in any conversations.

I took one deep breath, and stepped out of the cover of the trees, I glared my eyes and frowned my face to hid the nervousness I really felt inside.

I walked up to the gate, and briskly walked by the two guards that were posted there, neither of them turned to look at me, they only continued their conversation. This made me feel a little bit better about my disguise, and I found myself walking a bit more confident than I had before.

I noticed next to one of the bungalows, a group of cages, and inside a pile of village people. I walked by and examined the villagers, who cringed at the sight of me. I noticed one of the Privateers glaring at me, so I quickly continued on my original route to the main bungalow.

When I was a little more than ten feet away, a group of Privateers stepped out of the Bungalow, laughing and talking among themselves. I waited patiently until the group was a good distance away from the bungalow until I walked in. My eyes scanned the room quickly, there were no prisoners inside, but I noticed a pile of papers littered over the large table in the middle of the room.

I ran over and began looking through the papers, they listed names, I felt sweat running down my face as I searched desperately for Citra's name.

"Come on, Come on" I murmured to myself, starting to get frustrated.

Slam! I flinched at the sound of the door being slammed shut, and the sound of footsteps approaching me. I quickly put the papers back on the table, and turned around, trying to keep my composure so I did not blow my cover.

The Privateer that had entered the room, was smiling to my surprise. He walked over to me and clapped a hand on my shoulder,

"I see your looking through our sells…eh?"

I smiled along and nodded, "Yeah, making some real money huh?"

"Hell yeah we are, can you believe how much money these worthless villagers are getting us?"

I could feel the anger inside of me at the man's words, I clenched my fists tightly, restraining the urge to punch him in the face.

"Yeah…."

The Privateer turned away from me, "Well come on, we're all heading to the meeting together."

"Oh…um…I sort of got some business to deal with here."

"Mandatory meeting, no option man." He opened the door, and I could hear the engine from the cars, I took a final look at the papers and followed the Privateer outside,

"So who's called the meeting?" I asked him.

"The boss, he's the one that always calls the meetings."

I jumped into the car, along with all the other Privateer's and we set off, somewhere Eastward, I watched the camp behind, in the distance, and finding Citra seemed hopeless to me right about now.

'_What have we gotten ourselves into?'_

* * *

**That is the end of chapter 2, hope you are enjoying my story so far, and don't forget to send in those reviews and tell me what you all think^_^ until next chapter**


End file.
